Attenuators generally reduce the power of a signal, such as an electromagnetic or a radio frequency signal, without substantially distorting a waveform of the signal. Attenuators may be fixed attenuators that provide a constant level of attenuation or adjustable attenuators that may be configurable between multiple levels of attenuation. Adjustable multi-step attenuators are generally formed by cascading multiple attenuation cells, coupled in series with capacitive elements between each cell. Individual attenuation cells are either selected or bypassed to achieve varying total attenuation levels.